callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese. He is voiced by Steve Blum. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Anger him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse. and Dempsey use the same character model.]] Quotes *''Shi No Numa/quotes'' *''Der Riese/quotes'' Trivia *Dempsey apparently has an attachment to the Monkey Bomb as he will sometimes say after he throws it "I'm going to miss that little guy..." *Dempsey was the first to die by the zombies in Der Riese (He was killed by what could be his grenade) Followed by Nikolai Belinski who got swarmed. *Dempsey may be one of the Marines sent to Verruckt (he taunts the Zombies, just like the Marines in the Asylum) How he survived is a mystery, as no one else from Verruckt is seen again. If this is true, this makes Dempsey the only known survivor of the zombie attack from the Asylum, and the only one who knows how to properly fight them, as he'll have seen them in action before. Tank could possibly be the marine with the green points in the Asylum if the player listens closely enough when he talks. *Dempsey is most likely based off of a stereotypical American war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, the voice of Captain Foley from the first Call of Duty. IMDbVoiceover Reference * Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky, although, as is the case with the other characters, this is just the result of the developers re-using already existing character models. * Dempsey may be based off Commander Jack Dempsey, a championship boxer, who fought at Peleliu. * Though the player never sees him, Dempsey also fought at Makin Atoll when Sullivan and Roebuck save Pvt. Miller. * It seems that Dempsey shows disrespect and a disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski, despite Nikolai never saying anything against Dempsey, however, this is probably because of the standard attitude of American soldiers toward Communists in World War II, and Nikolai, being of Soviet descent, is more than likely Communist, that and the fact that Nikolai commonly comments on Communism in a favorable way seem to support the fact that Nikolai is a strong believer in Communism. Sometimes Nikolai will say: "I feel like dirty Capitalist". * He also seems to loathe Doctor Richtofen much more, mocking him throughout in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. * He seems to somewhat respect, to a limit, Takeo Masaki, despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. * It appears he really despises the Zombies. Often calling them "Freakbag", "Meatsack", "Freaksack", or even, in Der Riese, "Freak-bag-meat-sacks". Other names include "maggot-whores", and "gut-bag". * In Der Riese he may sometime yell "Nikolai/Takeo/Richtofen they're swarming, I'll come save you!" even when the player is not dead and there are only three or more zombies alive. This could be because he wants to make himself look like a bigger hero * His favorite weapon seems to be the BAR (most likely because it is American, as he is). * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but ironically, a headshot score is being kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games on Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. * Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, which is odd as he is American. * Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 “Wonder Waffle” which leads some players to do the same. * His multiplayer points color-code is white. This may be for comical reasons since Dempsey is white and his point counter is white. * In one of his quotes in Der Riese he says: "Imagine that! We need to turn the power on; how original!", making a reference to the fact that, in Verrückt, you must turn on the power first, in order to use the electroshock defenses and the perk-a-cola machines. *Oddly in Shi No Numa, Dempsey says "What in the world, is a root beer shelf?" after purchasing the Double Tap Root Beer. This is odd as it is polite where he would normally say "What the hell..." or "What the fuck?". *Based on Dempsey saying several phrases to the Zombies that are similar to what the Marines in the Asylum, or Verruckt, insulted the Zombies with and his sarcastic comment in Der Riese about turning on the power being an original concept as it was done before in Verruckt, may suggest that he was one of the four (or more) Marines from the Asylum. This would explain why he hates the Zombies so much, beyond the obvious reason of not wanting to be killed by them, since the Marines from the Asylum are not seen again that could mean that he is the only survivor. Though this is only speculation, and the evidence could very well be nothing more than references to the other map rather than actual evidence for Dempsey being one of the earlier map characters. *According to Dr. Richtofen, Tank always tries to be the center of attention.This could be because the player hosting the game is Tank *He apparently hates fish since when he drinks Revive Soda in Der Riese he shouts "I fucking HATE fish!". *He also seems to hate Teddy Bears, as he says "I always hated frickin' teddies" from time to time when he gets the bear from the Mystery Box. *Also when he gets the Teddy Bear, a demonic laugh can be heard, to which Dempsey occasionally responds "Oh I KNOW you aren't laughing at me motherfucker!" *Dempsey mentions at random "Who is this Dr. Maxis I keep hearing about?" meaning he doesn't know what's going on, though that could be attributed to Richtofen's secretive nature more than an ignorant state of mind on Dempsey's part. *Very rarely, whilst using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for the Juggernog vendor. *When playing single player in Shi No Numa, and in Der Riese, you will always play as Dempsey. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru (nazi_zombie_castle in English). *Dempsey appears to be rather "stupid" as he cannot pronounce the word "teleport". He will sometimes say "Gotta link up this terra.. er, tele... bah... machine." *When Dempsey uses the Juggernog machine he will sometimes say,"I'm always up into Juggernog!" *He appears to be the the leader of the group, normally shouting commands to stick together and help teammates who are overwhelmed, e.g. "Takeo's surrounded, let's help him out!" or "They're everywhere, stick together!" *When listening to the Juggernog song, he may say "God, I want to fucking do that chick!" *Dempsey seems to think energy weapons aren't that great. He seem to prefer ballistic weapons since one random line on Der Riese is "Why are the Krauts so intrested in this energy shit, Pussies don't like lead I guess." *He also seems to be extremely vain. When being revived, instead of thanking the reviver, he sometimes claims, "I must've slipped, Oorah!" *It was speculated that he got his last name from one of the many names for Kiefer Sutherland, the voice actor for Roebuck. *It appears that Dempsey knows he is in a game, because he sometimes says "What, are they going to put a music easter egg in EVERY map now?!" *Had Dempsey survived the events of Der Reise, he would die because he is donated to medical science anyway. *According to Doctor Edward Richtofen, Dempsey has an ugly voice. References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbdiTP96LqY 55 seconds and 1 minute 29 seconds. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War